The Charter of the Commonwealth of Alterac
The Charter of the Commonwealth of Alterac is a document laying out the foundation of the new government of the Commonwealth of Alterac under the Assembly of Alterac. It was authored by Duke Albert Karslburg V and serves as a charter for the Commonwealth and the Assembly. '''The Charter of the Commonwealth of Alterac '''was passed by the Assembly of Alterac during its first meeting on Oct. 20, 1140 K.A. Throughout the history of this prominent nation, Alterac has faced a multitude of monarchs who have tarnished our reputation of this otherwise distinguished kingdom. Now, Alterac suffers once more because of the consequences of yet another king’s selfishness. Alterac remains a defunct state, riddled with turmoil aplenty. Thus, reform must be conducted upon the framework of the Kingdom of Alterac. This coalition, the Assembly of Alterac, comprised of the Peerage of Alterac, resolves to abolish the Crown of Alterac unless an heir worthy of the Mountains with proper claim presents themselves. In order to restore stability and cooperation amongst the nobility of the mountains, this convention recognizes the Assembly of Alterac as the governing body of Alterac, but instill with it few powers so that it may serve more as a resource for cooperation and compromise amongst the lords and ladies of Alterac. This convention bestows upon this institution to following powers: # The power to produce legislature regarding Alterac. # The ability to declare war or engage in any foreign relations with another nation. # The permission to produce lawfully agreed upon statements in the name of the Commonwealth. Yet, to prevent a return to monarchy and to combat corruption, this institution is restricted in the following ways: # Any act, statement or legislation produced by the Assembly is entirely optional to abide by, by any noble. # The Assembly may not directly govern any lands. # The Assembly may not cede lands to themselves nor can they enact anything legal requirement upon any nobleman’s land without consent of the lord to which the land belongs. # The Assembly is prohibited from directly taxing the people. # The Assembly is prohibited from directly enlisting citizens or mandating conscription. # Any statement, act or legislation committed by the Assembly can be overturned at any time with enough votes. # Mandating a select set of laws to all Peerage is not permitted. # Should any foreign nobility seek to participate in Assembly preceedings, they must provide evidence to their claim, reside in Alterac for at least two weeks and remain in Alterac for at least a month. Furthermore, they must state their purpose within Alterac, then the Clerk may grant them representation. The Clerk can override this process should he feel it is necessary, but the Assembly can enforce this policy should they see fit. To oversee this Assembly, the Peerage forms the Assembly Administration composed of three individuals, the Clerk of the Assembly, Commander in Chief and Treasurer of the Assembly. These figures are to hold office until the Assembly deems them unfit, they resign or an opposing candidate acquires five signatures in favor of a re-election. Re-elections can only occur three months after the previous election. Upon the Clerk of the Assembly of Alterac, this convention bestows the following powers: # The role as scrivener of the Assembly of Alterac Sessions. # As administrator of the Assembly, the Clerk is empowered to silence, restrict or dismiss any present at an Assembly Session with just cause such as their behavior being violent or disruptive to the effectiveness to proceedings. # Power to speak on the behalf of the Assembly regarding foreign diplomacy. # Adequate living spaces within Alterac City along with the role as Mayor of Alterac City. Yet, in order to prevent the risk of a return to monarchy, this convention limits the Clerk through the following: # Any action or promise committed by the Clerk on the behalf of the Assembly without the consent or to the displeasure of the Assembly, their action can be overruled. # The Clerk is prohibited from voting in any motions or proposals to the Assembly, lest to break a stalemate. # The Clerk may not hold any peerage titles within Alterac. Upon the Commander in Chief, this convention bestows the following powers: # Command over any troops at the disposal of the Assembly. # Power to temporarily convert any nobleman’s keep as a base of operations while in a state of emergency. # The ability to install defense measures on any entrance to Alterac that is not under a specific territory Yet , in order to prevent the risk of martial law and a dictatorship, this convention limits the Commander in Chief through the following: # The incapability to directly recruit or conscript any person. All troops under the Commander in Chief’s command must be pledged to the Assembly either as volunteers or as donated support. # The lack of power to directly declare war on any person, faction or being without consent from the Assembly of Alterac. # Any and all equipment must be provided by donations or spending of the Assembly treasury. Upon the Treasurer of the Assembly, this convention bestows the following powers: # Permission to manage any funds granted to the Assembly either endowed or accumulated through other means of profit. # The power to accompany the Clerk and advise the Assembly regarding commerce. # Access to all financial records in regards to the harvesting, production, manufacturing or exporting of any goods. # The ability to promise trade to individual companies,, as long as such agreements are documented and made available for the Administration and Assembly. # A residence within Alterac City, deserving of the Treasurer. Yet, to prevent monopoly and corruption, this convention places the following restrictions upon the Treasurer of the Assembly: # The Treasurer is prohibited from being associated, a stockholder or a part of any financial corporation whilst holding office. # The Treasurer is incapable of possessing any direct forms of personal income, all funds within the Treasury must be a product of trade or donations. # The Treasurer must make seasonal reports regarding any commerce, significant changes in any form within the economy of Alterac and on the present status of the economy and wealth within Alterac. With this Charter of the Commonwealth of Alterac, the foundation to the new age of redemption for Alterac begins. The plight of hard times that has haunted the Alteraci for too long begins its retreat on this day. A return to days of prosperity through commerce and security of threats internal and external. Pray that through this our Commonwealth experience stability, progress and innovation throughout. Let us cast off the mistakes of the forebearing governments of Alterac and make our land glorious once more. Prosperity through Unity. For the Commonwealth! Category:Documents Category:Alteraci History Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac Peerage Category:Politics Category:Legal Documents Category:Commonwealth of Alterac